


Placating the Muses

by ReneeMR



Category: Hghlander - Fandom
Genre: Author, Crack, Gen, MethosMuse, Musefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-04
Updated: 2002-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author and Muse negotiate.</p><p>Posted Mar 4, 2002 6:22 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placating the Muses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was after midnight on a dark and stormy night (really)...

MethosMuse: Write us a PWP!

Me: Sorry, I don't do PWP's.

MM: Aw, come on, you can do it. For us.

Me: Wanna bet?

MM: Here, just sit down, relax, pet the puss--um cat. There, hands  
on the keyboard.

LATER...

Me: Well, what do you think.

MM: I *loved* that sweater.

Me: You said that in the story. Twice.

MM: You are a cruel bitch...

Me: Hey, don't like it, go live with somebody else...

MM: Not to mention there's a fuckin' *plot*.

Me: You got to have sex, right? Quit complaining.

And the Muses still want a completely and totally plotless PWP.

End


End file.
